originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Voice of the Wind
Voice of the Wind (風の声 Kaze no koe) is a character for the original fandom of "CampFire Tales", starring as one of the main characters. Otherwise known (and mostly reffered) as 'Silverflame '(or just "Silvy"), he's the only Crystal Demon which has an important appearence during the whole story. He was created dually by both Manu d'Souza (http://freakinbluemustaches.deviantart.com/ ) and Julifix (http://black-apple-of-greed.deviantart.com/ ) Appearence Silverflame appears to be a young man on his 18's. He's very short comparing to an human (5''1', or 1,57m)'' and his built is slim and not that muscular, if not a bit potbellied. He has freakishly long, smooth black hair, pale white skin and golden eyes. His body is covered by black and curly tattoos which serve for both healing properties as well as the only clothing he wears (although he does use a thong to cover up his genitalia). There's also a scar on his neck which is covered by said tattoos. He's also got big and seemingly fluffy wings, with bluish and sharp, glass-like feathers which makes impossible for him to fly without using his powers, or for someone touch it without getting harmed (thus, why he uses his wings for self-defense and not transportation). He's the only mute character in CampFire Tales, and one of his powers consists of using the Wind itself to talk and interact with other characters, hence his alias "Voice of the Wind". Personality and Interests To put it mildly, Silverflame is not a Goody Two-Shoes character, if not the complete opposite. He's a very snarky and loutish character that causes trouble without caring wherever he goes, and that often makes sarcastic remarks regarding others's characteristics, including his own friends's. He does have a good side, but sadly this side of him isn't shown at all most of the time, and it's a part of Silver's character that only Ky (the only person that he'll ever consider a true friend worth of his caring and love) knows fully. When he's molting, however, his personality completely changes. He becomes extremely dependable and clingy and will cry and beg for other's attention, love and caring. This way, he becomes completely useless/harmless and "the good guy", which is very pleasant for the others to have a good Silverflame for two weeks before he returns into his regular snarky self. He spends good part of his day being lazy with Ky, and when he goes out, it's sure that he's somewhere taunting someone in a not very pleasing and/or adequate time, much to Arik's and Davian's dismay. Silverflame's hobbies and main likings consists of hunting, taunting others for his own sickening fun and flying around while doing tricks with his powers to entertain Ky. He dislikes being told what to do, not being able to entertain Ky and he utterly dislikes being touched on his hair on his wings. Background Story During the "CampFire Tales" storyline, his backstory isn't very mentioned, as he avoids having to talk about it and when asked, he denies giving any further explanation other than "It's not of your business". Over time, parts of his story are told by Ky in the appropriate minutes (often when Silverflame isn't around), and matching all of them, gives a full and seemingly "justified" explanations for his current personality. Born from a tribe of Crystal Demons which lived in the top of Mt. Fuji, his whole life was built upon emotional pressure and bullying, mostly because of his wings which didn't allow him to fly or do any hunting activities, considered the most essencial thing on one's masculinity. When he was finally accepted into the hunting tribe, he accidentally brought home from his first hunting an dragon egg (thus, a raging dragon mommy) to his tribe, which was destroyed just after. He was banished from his tribe by being pushed off into the abism (since he couldn't fly), and had his vocal cords ripped apart so, in case IF he survived, he'd be silenced forever. He did survive in the end despite the wounds he had, and ever since, has been around the land looking for a place of his own to live, since he was basically free. Ky is aware that there's a huge plot hole on his story which didn't explain how exactly did he survive the fall, plus the wounds on his neck, but Ky remarks that this "is a secret that Silver refuses to tell now matter how hard we try to ask". (P.S - The author has his complete story on her head not lazy and has an explanation on how he survived the fall and the wounds, but that's a part of the storyline and is revealed along the series ^w^ Or else, there's no mystery, uh?) Trivia *His actual Japanese name is Gin-o-Hono, which also means Silverflame, but was americanized due to having an easier pronunciation. *He can fake any kind of voice, if he tries hard enough, especially female falsettos. *His named was based off the song of the same name, which is performed by Dizzy Mizz Lizzy. *He cracks his neck everytime he can, as a sort of cacoethes. Ky hates when he does that, not because of the risk of a crick, but merely because the sound of it is creepy. *He's not very a fan of his hair, but doesn't cut if because he considers it dishonoring to cut it.